


25 Days of Pergorio Christmas

by khourgorio_nation



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Chris Lasalle Lives, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/F, Hannah Khoury might make an appearance, High Stakes episode never exists, It's old but I don't mind doing this, Sonja Percy never joins FBI AU, half-assed beta'ed work, it's for me, mentions of season 3, season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khourgorio_nation/pseuds/khourgorio_nation
Summary: Pergorio Advert Calendar
Relationships: Tammy Gregorio/Sonja Percy
Kudos: 5





	1. Day 1 - Tree

**Author's Note:**

> uh sorry for not updating on the mpi x nola fic but I'll try to come back if my muse was agreeable :I

Tammy put her hands on her hips and sighed, shaking her head. They should have picked the small tree than the big one they bought recently into their apartment from Santa's Quarters. The brunette looked at her roommate Sonja then turned at the tree now standing on the corner to the shelves in the living room but that wasn’t the problem. It was the upper half of the tree; the tip now bending into an angle made by the ceiling itself.

“Uhh…”

“We don’t need the star,” Sonja commented.

“Hmm?” Tammy didn’t bat an eyelid as she heard the words.

To her, it was the first time celebrating Christmas in New Orleans with her roommate on the first day of December. Truth to be told, she never celebrates any of the holiday specials during her time in the FBI. All day in her own office. She has been working nonstop but when it comes to having relationships, she would take her date to a restaurant on the holidays and sometimes ended up hooking up in any place after dinner. Her mind drifted away as she began to not think about work. 

She shrugged at her. "Sure, why not?”

“Let get the decorations.” Sonja grinned.

Tammy chuckled heartfeltly and crossed her arms as she watched Sonja running to get the Christmas ornaments and lights for the tree.

Her head perked up as she heard the soft grunts from the hallway and followed the sound to find Sonja’s feet lifting to reach a long fluffy shawl from the closet.

Tammy reached to get the shawl off the shelf and gave it to Sonja.

“Thanks, but can you reach that for me please?” 

Tammy nodded at her and turned her head at where she was quoting to

It was a box. An old box. It was a bit ripped and had tape everywhere. She lifted her toes as she reached the top of the closet, reaching to the edge of the box, extending her arm all the way to the top of the package and grabbed it to pull it down from the shelf.

“Here.” Sonja nodded and graciously took the package from her as Tammy handed it to her.

Tammy turned back to the closet to check anything, seeing if there were more of Christmas decorations but there was none which was at least of her worries. Pushing the door to close before going to the living room as she joined Sonja as she got the box opened to pick up some colorful ornaments to decorate on their newly purchased tree.


	2. Day 2 - Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOLA team helping Loretta out with the lights

“Hey would’ya puttin’ there!” Lasalle hollered at the roommates, pointing at the edge of the roof as the team was on the roof of Loretta Wade’s house, settling up the Christmas lights while Pride, Wade, Sebastian (due to his fear of heights) and Patton were on the ground.  They were on their winter clothes, watching the agents sorting out the lights on Wade’s household.

“Got it!” Tammy nodded as she got his message, pulling the wire to wrap over the nail that Chris put on the roof while Sonja is on another side, doing the same thing that Tammy did. After they were done placing the lights on the edges and stood up.

“We got it!” 

The Alabama agent nodded and walked across the roof to the front yard.  “Light it up!” Lasalle signaled with a thumb, hovering at the senior agent on the surface along with Loretta and Sebastian. 

“Hear ya loud and clear Christopher!” Pride waved at him in reply before turning the lights on.

The small bulbs were turned on with colorful light inside them, brightening in every light they set on the roof and the agents whopped with loud cheers, clapping as they did it.

“Looking lit like Christmas!” Patton whopped, arms up in the air. But it didn’t go for long, the lights stopped and the team murmured in response.

“Huh? Ah, don’t get it.” Lasalle creased his brows, scratching the back of his head. 

Sonja turned around to take a look at them and jumped with a little scream as the lights turned back on, shooting volts at her. She lifted her arms to cover her face from the electricity, staggering in backward into the end of the roof. 

“Sonja!” Tammy yelled as she ran to catch her hand but ended up getting pushed by her on the chest, causing them to fall over the house.

Sonja watched her roommate pulled her body closer to her and wrapped her arms around her on safety as their bodies hit the ground.

_ Thud. _

Sonja’s eyes flickered as she got up, groaning from the fall and gasped, already horrified as she saw Tammy being underneath her. Blood started to ooze out of her nose even though it wasn’t that heavy.  Her hands quickly crawled on top of Tammy’s chest frantically and shook it to wake her up.

Chris jumped off the roof as the whole team rushed toward the roommates. They knead down but immediately lifted their heads as they saw Tammy got up, stifling in pain.

“Are you all right Gregorio?” Pride asked with concern lacing his tone, removing his aviator shades. 

“I’m good.” She said a weak smile, waving her hand dismissively at them.

“Wowza, so many people.” Tammy squinted, moving her head dizzily, at everybody as the team believed she was seeing things and looked at each other with raised brows and Loretta stepped in.

“How many fingers I’m holding?” Wade asked, displaying her three fingers in front of her.

Tammy tilted her head. “Umm..five?”

“Yep, she got a concussion. First aid would do its job.”

“Hmm?” Tammy quirked a brow as she was pulled into a tight hug, growing unaware of the chatter going on in between the team and the coroner but heard a soft whisper from Sonja.

“You scared the hell out of me. Don't do that again like ever.”


	3. Day 3 - (Vegan) Cookies

Tammy stretched her arm before giving her own neck a massage to ease down the soreness, letting out a loud yawn, mumbling. It was a long day for Tammy. She just arrived home as she took a step on the floor mat as she made to her apartment, hand diving to fish the keys out of her pocket.

She proceeded to unlock the door and entered into the living as she is now home apart from work.

“Hey, you’re back!” 

“Hmm?” Tammy lifted her head in the hallway to find a face popping out right in front of the side, carefully removing her jacket off to put on the coat rack.  Then turned as she saw Sonja making way to the kitchen and Tammy followed her as she went to pick the spatula before pulling the big bowl where the dry mix was in.

“Whatcha ya making?” Tammy put her arms on the wine table.

“Cookies.”

The profiler hummed, bobbing her head before circling around the table. Her eyes were glued to her cooking, watching her batting the dry contents in a bowl.

Sonja moved the big bowl onto the other side of the table then picked the small ball and poured the wet ingredients into the big bowl before whipping them into a mushy dough.

“Vegan?”

Sonja pointed the spatula at her before going back to continue mixing, “You know me, T.”

Tammy chuckled softly. 

“But I managed to make chocolate chip cookies for you.” Sonja flashed a toothy grin at her before moving her focus back to baking.

Tammy looked down at the table. The sink now filled with measurement cups, spoons and bowls with bits of raw dough on it and she glanced at her girlfriend with a teasing look.

“When are ya going wash them?” Sonja threw her head in the air after hearing Tammy behind the kitchen, groaning.

Tammy chuckled again and made her way to the couch and sat, making herself cozy, eyes peering at the kitchen.

The sound of the water narrowed into trickling down into the sink as she turned off the water as she was done washing her hands after cooking non-baked vegan cookies.

“Wanna cuddle?”

“Uh-hum.” Sonja nodded as she joined her into the living room with her open arms to her roommate.

Tammy took her hands and pulled Sonja close, making the ex-ATF agent straddle on her hips, arms wrapping around Sonja’s waist. Her hands intertwined at each other behind Sonja’s back and Tammy gazed upon Sonja’s brown orbs, humming softly in admiration.  She leaned her head on her upper chest, curling her mouth into a soft smile before crashing her lips into hers, caressing them softly with love. Their foreheads touched as they ran out of breath.

Sonja opened her mouth, letting out a moan as Tammy moved her head down, lip pecking on the nape of her neck. Her hands went around the brunette’s neck while Tammy’s hands running through her unbuttoned plaid shirt.

They heard the faint beeping sound from the kitchen and Tammy ignored it as she continued nibbling her skin.

“The cookies should be ready by now…” Sonja whispered, tugging on Tammy’s shirt lightly to remind her that the oven is going to be off anytime, earning a playful chuckle from the brunette.

“Can it wait?”


	4. Alcohol in Pudding

“You accidentally did what?!” Pride exclaimed with a shocked expression on his face.

The Wade’s sons lowered their heads upon hearing him scolding them after finding out half of his team and Loretta now intoxicated except for Sonja, leaving one sober agent to Pride. Luckily for him to have Sonja as a backup.  Sonja didn’t take the bait since the chocolate pudding isn’t vegan. Thanks to her dietary restrictions for saving her from becoming one of them. 

They couldn’t do anything but watched a couple of stupid-ass grownups roaming like a couple of drunkards in Bourbon street. Sonja had been cringing at the team for being the opposite of themselves from alcohol consumption, standing behind Pride 

This was supposed to be a fun visit since they heard Danny Loretta’s oldest son who just got promoted through the ranks in the Navy. 

In the living room where the people who Danny got them drunk. 

Sebastian has been rambling over a conspiracy theory out of nowhere, nonstop while Patton is flailing, showing off his sick moves so is Wade too at a slow pace, being all tipsy and hippie-like and dancing like they’re in the era of 90s. 

“Yes, but w-we didn’t mean to put alcohol there, s-sir.” Danny stuttered, perplexed, fingers fidgeting.

“ROLL TIDE!” A yell echoed across the dining room where Pride, Sonja and the Wade boys are in. They abruptly got their head moved at the living room only to find Lasalle shimmying his own bare chest at the fan and Danny gulped, avoiding eye contact to Pride’s glare.

CJ snickered behind his oldest brother, making Pride’s frown more upsetter apart from his stern look, growing more white hairs. 

“It w-wasn’t on purpose I swear!” Danny raised his hands at him defensively

Pride’s crossed look softened and sighed, dropping his head on his chest. He shouldn’t be too hard on them over a simple accident he made.

“Alright fine, I’ll cut ya a brea-”

“ROOOLL TIIIIIDE BABY!” Chris roared, lifting his arms up the air with pride. 

“Would ya just shut up!” Said by a muffled voice in heavy New York accent coming as Tammy tried to get up sluggishly.

“God, you’re so loud...” Tammy muttered as she covered her ears, lying on the floor.. 

“Oh no.” Pride muttered before looking at Sonja which is also worried too. 

Lasalle jumped off the table and stormed, body swaying left to right like a completed drunk. 

“Ah’ll fight yer if ya disrespect’ the ‘Bama!” He threw a look at the brunette, waving his finger at her.

Tammy stood up woozily, pushing her hands on the floor and went to face him.

“Try me, you inbred hillbilly!” Tammy retorted with a growl as she got her fists up at her, stumbling a few times, unable to stand straight in front of him.

Pride gave the boys a glance before running to stop them from doing something stupid what will make them regret in their lives.

“That’s it, time’s up!” Pride yelled, hands pushing them apart from inching into a fight. Sonja joined him as she got Tammy’s arms.

“Hey, knock it off!” Sonja interjected, pulling her roommate and girlfriend away from being this close to giving a punch at the Alabamanian agent.

“That dick wouldn’t stahp bitchin’ avout Tide!” She slurred, flipping a middle finger at him.

“Shut up Yankee, Bama’s better than New York!”

Pride exhaled, throwing his head exasperatedly.

“We get it, y’all are stupid and drunk.” Pride commented, grasping on Lasalle’s shoulder, preventing him from getting close to this bit to creating chaos in the coroner’s household.

“Sonja, would ya mind moving Gregorio to the outside while I'm taking him to the other room 'kay?” Sonja nodded and stopped as she heard a wolf whistle from her roommate then groaned as Sonja assumed Tammy is flirting at her.

Tammy bit her lower lip, eyes staring at her dreamily.

“Hey there, hot stuff.” Sonja rolled her eyes at her as she ignored Tammy’s pulling the girls’ strings trick. She was ain’t falling for that. 

“I’m not gonna-”

“Maybe we can bone here on the porch.” Tammy slurred with a silly grin plastered on her face.

Sonja choked in response and huffed, cheeks reddening when hearing her words. She let out a yelp as her body flinched upon feeling heavy behind her back and turned her head around to find Tammy lying on top of her with her arms around Sonja’s shoulders.

“I’m horny. Let make out in here.” Her voice was almost husky.

“Seriously?! Right now?!” Sonja bawled.


	6. Day 5- Watching Christmas movies

“Hey wanna watch a movie?”

“Sure what you got Perc?” Tammy nodded, prodding her arms on the couch.

“Well not so much.” Sonja shrugged. “Got it from RedBox and all I have is very Christmassy.“

“Christmas? Come on really?”

“Why not enjoy the spirit of Christmas before NCIS got us another case waiting for us to get hit like a shitstorm?” Sonja turned to Tammy with a frown, pulling the movies she rented out of the tote bag, placing the bag onto the coffee table.

“Fair enough but it better be not another Hallmark movie,” Tammy commented, eyeing at her.

“Nope, not Hallmark.”

“Okay what do you have?” Tammy asked, putting her hands behind her head, resting against the couch.

“Well...” Sonja tilted her head, flipping the DVD cover to take a look and breathed before speaking the titles of the movies she rented. “The Elf by Will Ferrell and...Grinch.”

“I guess I can take that.” Tammy shrugged.

After Sonja put the disc into the DVD player and went to snuggle into Tammy’s body, waiting for the screen to have a title menu so they can start the movie. Half an hour later of watching the Elf. Tammy stared at the comedian aged man in the elf costume as she doesn’t understand the comedy behind the film and Sonja pointed at the plot in Will’s the Elf, recapping all of it. 

Tammy hummed and propped her head atop Sonja’s and nudged it softy, slowly to be asleep on the cushions as the movie played on their screen. Sighed, with a small smile as Tammy listened Sonja’s rambling. Feeling a sense of comfort as they are home, enjoying the movie night on Christmas Eve.


	7. Day 7 - Christmas Wrapping

“I don’t understand it at all!” Sonja shouted, fists clenched in frustration, shaking them into the air.  It was supposed to be an easy task. Sonja Percy has been worse through gruesome cases of deep undercover and kicked some asses in ATF and NCIS but couldn’t get a simple task done; gift wrapping.

She threw a glare at her gift now covered in crumpled red paper wrapping but it wasn’t perfect as a finely wrapped present. It has several tapes over all the gif box.

“Little you little dipshit, you may have the audacity...” She muttered, finger-pointing at the gift, interrogating as she did with the bad perps.

“The audacity.” She repeated, glaring at the monstrosity she created.

“Hey, you’re okay?” Tammy asked.

“Do I look like I’m okay?”

Tammy stood quietly, making things awkward between them but blinked instead of replying to Sonja.

“I’m not!” Sonja crossed her arms with a hmph, looking away from the gift.

Tammy sat down on the floor next to Sonja. “Hey.”

“Why wrapping the gifts is so hard?!” Sonja complained. “I don’t fucking get it!” 

“Hey settle down Perc.” Tammy chuckled and placed her hands on the top of Sonja’s shoulders.

“Take a look over there.” Sonja sighed and looked at where Tammy pointed at it.

Sebastian hasn’t touched the gift or the roll of wrapper paper. He was busy mumbling numbers and centimeters nonstop, measuring with a rule tape on the size of the paper. He was doing the math to make a perfectly wrapped gift.

“Wow, what a dork,” Sonja whispered and Tammy nodded with a hum.

“You thought you’re the only one who’s bad at making gifts?”

Sonja scoffed, shaking her head in disagreement. “There is no way I’m like him.”

“Really?” Tammy smirked teasingly.

“Okay, just a little bit.”

“Uh-huh?” Tammy glanced down at the gift.

“Okay, maybe a bit too much.”

“Heh, I’ll help you out.” Tammy offered a hand.  


Sonja exhaled as she gave up, handing the tape in Tammy's palm for her to fix the monstrosity.

**Author's Note:**

> some drabs might be short so uh as usual updates might be spotty or maybe in 94843 years later lol


End file.
